Pacific Coast Academy
Pacific Coast Academy (more commonly called "PCA" for short) is an educational institution that serves as the main setting of Zoey 101. It's where all of the main characters of the show attend school. PCA is located somewhere in Southern California, presumably somewhere in the Malibu-area (the show itself was shot entirely on location at Pepperdine University in Malibu, California). When PCA was first started, it was originally a boys-only school—however, sometime before the start of the series, they started enrolling female students alongside male students, thus making it a coed school. It is a modern school, with brightly colored lounges, rooms, and many recreational activities. In the pilot episode, it is revealed that it has some of the best teachers in the country. Dean Rivers is the current head of PCA and he also happens to be a former student at the school (back when it was a boys-only school). It has six halls for students to live in with more than one hundred rooms in each: Fulton Hall, Butler Hall, Dillard Hall, Brenner Hall, Maxwell Hall and Rigby Hall. Each room at PCA can house up to at least three people It also includes the Harry Schneider Building, which houses the economics room, chemistry room, history room, math room, the housing office, and the Dean's office. The campus also has a cafe, a movie theater, a Japanese restaurant, and a number of coffee carts. List of PCA Staff and Students 'Faculty and staff' Dean *Dean Rivers *Dean Taylor (replacement for Dean Rivers when he was injured) Dorm Advisors *Coco Wexler *Unnamed dorm advisor for the boys' dorm Teachers *Mr. Thatcher *Mr. Kirby *Mr. Calahan (English) *Ms. Donovan * Ms. Dangle (psychology) * Mr. Fletcher (drama) * Mr. Bender (media) * Coach Phelps (physical education) * Mr. Billiam also Troop Master Kennedy on weekends (History) Nurses *Nurse Crocker * Nurse Krutcher *Nurse Shannon Known students of PCA *Zoey Brooks *Chase Matthews *Michael Barret *Logan Reese *Lola Martinez *Quinn Pensky *James Garrett *Stacey Dillsen *Nicole Bristow (former) *Dana Cruz (former) * Lisa Perkins * Vince Blake * Dustin Brooks *Rebecca Martin *Mark Del Figgalo *Jeremiah Trottman *Vicky (probably formerly) * Lance Rivers * Trisha Kirby * Paige Howard (former) * Danny * Danifer * Nicholas Weber * Glen Davis * Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert * Gene * Jim * Neal * Andrew * Miles Brody * Brooke Margolin * Courtney * Sara * Lafe * Stacy Classes Curriculum *Chemistry (tenth grade) *Biology (ninth grade) *History *Economics (eighth grade) *Algebraic Maths *Geometry *Spanish *French *English *Psychology Sports *Wrestling *Basketball *Tennis *Yoga *Disc Golf *Football *Track Merchandise PCA has several types of merchandise that can be purchased. This merchanside is sold at the PCA Store and includes shirts, jackets, hoodies, backpacks, and school supplies. PCA News Main article: PCA News PCA has its own news facility reported by Jeremiah Trottman, who reports on the happenings that occur in the day-to-day life of the school. The news also covers sporting events, where Jeremiah is paired with Dooley. References in other Dan Schneider shows *When Stacey Dillsen guest starred in an iCarly.com (the official website for iCarly) video, she mentioned that she was a recent graduate of Pacific Coast Academy. *In one of the captions for a picture on TheSlap.com (the official website for Victorious) Festus, the manager of "The Grub Truck" (a food truck in Victorious) mentions that he wants to have a food truck on the PCA-campus. *Stacey Dillsen mentions that she graduated from Pacific Coast Academy several years ago in the Sam and Cat episode #MadAboutShoe. The school's website is also visible on a PearBook in one scene of the episode. *Coco confirms in Sam and Cat she still works at PCA. While Zoey's class has obviously left the school at this point, it's possible that Zoey's younger brother, Dustin, still attends the school. *In the Henry Danger episode "Text, Lies & Video", Charolette wears a PCA shirt. Dorms * Fulton Hall * Butler Hall * Dillard * Brenner * Maxwell * Rigby Trivia * The middle school (6th to 8th-grade) is referred to as the "lower school" while the high school (9th to 12th-grade) is referred to as the "upper school." * PCA is revealed to (technically) be a private school, because according to Lola in Miss PCA, students' families have to pay for tuition in order to attend the school. Also according to Lola, tuition at PCA is kind of expensive, but it's not as expensive as the average college tuition. ** While it's never said how much tuition at PCA is, boarding school tuition in general is typically much more expensive than the average tuition for a private day school, especially since boarding school tuition typically also covers room-and-board. * The school appears to function solely as a boarding school (meaning that all students live on-campus when school's in session). While there probably are some students who live close enough to the school where they can at least go back home on the weekends, there don't appear to be any day-students. ** In real life, many boarding schools (at least those in the United States and Canada) also function as day schools. * As revealed in Defending Dustin, the school has a strict "no pets on campus" policy. ** Despite this, Quinn is known to have at least two pets on campus, Marvin (a snake) and Herman (a tarantula) suggesting the rule only applies to certain types of animals. * In Prank Week, it's revealed by Mr. Bradford (the son of PCA's founder) that it was apparently his wife's idea to start enrolling female students alongside male students at PCA, ultimately making it a coed school. Category:Locations